Garuga (chapter)
“The final battle looms, as does a choice: return Garuga to his slumber with Sokara's sword or slay the dragon in exchange for Rubio's life.” —Opening Narration Garuga (邪竜ギムレー, Jaryū Garurē lit. Garura the Titan Dragon in the Japanese version) is the Final Chapter (a.k.a. "Endgame") of KvD: Legends Awakening. Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Strategy This battle takes place atop the Titan Hydra Dragon's back, with the Garuga-controlled Avatar resting on the other side. To win this battle, you must be able to defeat Garuga as quickly as possible. As long as Garuga stays alive, Garugi reinforcements will keep coming on the field via Sigil panels every turn, which can wear down even your toughest units. The enemy's weapons are always the same, including reinforcements, so be wary of Assassins and Mystic Knights if any appear from the sigils. When they spawn is also affected by difficulty; when playing on Normal, Garugi reinforcements arrive after Garuga ends his turn, while on Hard and above, they will spawn at the beginning of his turn. The key to clearing this map is survivability and how quickly your units can kill enemies before they can damage them or how sturdy they are to take many hits. At the start of the map, it is best to move all units into the "safe area" that can be displayed by checking the enemy movement range. This area will allow you a turn to plan out your strategy to take down Garuga. From the second turn onwards, your units will have almost no area outside of the enemies' range. Garuga has a different setup for his final defenses on the northern end of the map depending on the difficulty. On Normal, Garuga will have no enemies guarding him so you are free to attack him at any time. On Hard Mode and above, Garuga now has a full wall of 4 Generals and 3 Berserkers meaning that you will need to dispatch at least one in order to engage Garuga without using a Riffin Wyardaye wielding Sniper or an Extinguish wielding Sorcerer. These 7 units will not move out of their spots so you will need to engage them inside of Garuga's attack zone. If you defeat one of the wall enemies, you can immediately attack Garuga at will, however it is best to deal with the entire wall to avoid taking as much hits as possible from those units. As the final boss, Garuga is extremely sturdy and hits hard. He will not move from his spot at the top of the map, but he has a massive range of 5. His stats rise with the difficulty and he gains new skills. Regardless of difficulty, Garuga will always have Dragon's kin equipped which halves all damage dealt to Garuga and negates the usage of Counterand Lethality. He also has Anathema to lower your units hit and dodge rate, but for the most part, this skill is less dangerous compared to the other ones he gets. On Hard mode, Garuga gains the Ignis skill which will add half of his impressive Magic stat to his strength which can prove fatal if it activates as well as Pavise to shave off damage from any direct physical weapons and Fursona attacks. Lunatic finally adds Rightful God which increases the activation of his Ignis and Pavise skills up to 80% which means that he will activate Ignis and Pavise almost every time. There is hope, however, because he is extremely vulnerable to Sokara's Exalted Ragnarok and Eleanore's Analogue Ragnarok so those two will prove to be valuable when taking him down on all difficulties. Secondly, he still a little more vulnerable to magic since Pavise does not activate against Tomes as well as Bows and Roskinsian attacks, but this only applies from Hard mode and above. On Normal and Hard, capped allies will not have any difficulties dealing massive damage or taking damage from Garuga and his allies, but this usability against Garuga becomes largely diminished once Lunatic and Lunatic+ comes into play. Once Garuga is defeated, you will be offered the option to either have Sokara seal Garuga using the Exalted Ragnarok, or have the Avatar kill Garuga. NOTE: All Experience, Level, Promotion, Reclass, Weapon Durability, Skill, Support Points and Stat changes gained will not carry over after this chapter is completed, as the game is considered completed once this chapter is finished. Reinforcements * Four enemy units arrive at the end of the enemy's turn from one sigil area (north-west, top middle, north-east, south-east, top bottom, south-west) areas. The arriving units are the ones in the map. Trivia * Only Sokara and Eleanore's Ragnarok have the ability to damage the Titan armour that Garuga spawned of after his beastly defeat from the first exalt in the Titan Hydra war. Any other weapons that are Rank A or above have the nonpotential to damage him. * After the campaign credits, the Arcane Emblem will be seen on screen with a mysterious chip sparking in the center. The CPU that ran Garuga alive is now stored in the shield, along with the collected Runes of Enigmas. * At the start of the Infinite Regalia Xenolgues, it remains a mystery as to what caused the data of the runes (along with the gemstones of the Emblem) to re-spread across the World Map, causing everything to become mirrored to history already re-written. Category:Chapters